


Partners

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Intersex John, Light Angst, M/M, Omega John Marston, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Self-Doubt, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John, Arthur and their friends are finally free. They left the gang and started a new life, waiting for the arrival of the second Morgan-Marston child.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Wild and Soft [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Partners

John never liked how big his belly was at the end of his first pregnancy and it wasn’t because of how ugly it looked with stretch marks. Well, sort of, but that’s the other story.

Of the two of them, Arthur was the one loving it because he wasn’t the one having to carry the additional weight everywhere. Instead he was touching, kissing, almost worshiping it, waiting for another kick from Jack who was a very active child since the sixth month. To the alpha it was fascinating and exciting, and made him wait for the birth even more.

John felt the same but he was also annoyed and sleep deprived because it was impossible to sleep with such a big belly. The bigger it was getting the harder even simple getting up was becoming. He wobbled everywhere, his legs hurt, and if the uncomfortable position wasn't keeping him awake at night, Jack was doing it by dancing in John’s womb and kicking his kidneys in the process. Sitting on his bladder wasn’t nice of the boy either.

John wasn’t sad when the big lump in front of him was finally gone, first just slightly and then completely until all of his muscles returned. That’s why he was happy that this time around the belly was smaller. The reason it was that way wasn’t that good, unintentionally, John didn’t take care of his body for months, not expecting it to have a resident in the form of his and Arthur’s second son(John knew it was another boy).

His belly was small, even two months before birth. It would’ve been worrying more if the baby inside wasn’t moving a lot, showing that everything was fine with it despite John trying his hardest to not be a suitable person to carry new life during the first few months of the pregnancy.

They had no idea how they got so lucky, how the child survived everything that happened to the gang in the last weeks of its existence but the baby inside John was strong and healthy and because of that, he didn’t feel bad for being happy about the small belly. Even though that meant their son would be born smaller than Jack too, but as long as he would be fine, they were okay with it. They would fatten him up later now that they had a home and didn’t have to worry about food or moving constantly, which was never good for Jack’s health. They could only imagine it would be even worse for a smaller baby that went through so much already.

John laid down the book on his chest and looked fondly at the belly hidden under the sweater Mary-Beth knitted him before she and Kieran left for some trip to see the world. Well, Mary-Beth would see the world, Kieran without his eyes(courtesy of Colm O’Driscoll, may he rot in hell) could only hear the world. But he was still excited about riding around some of the states. They promised to be back for the birth or around it. They wanted to help around the baby after the parents would stop hogging it for themselves.

They could use some nannies. Last time the whole gang was helping, even when he and Arthur were still the ones doing most of the work. But it was nice to sometimes rest while the girls took care of Jack till he would cry, demanding to be fed by his Pa or later also by his Daddy when Jack was able to eat solid food.

Now with the ranch requiring a lot of daily work the help would be even more welcome. John was going to take care of the new baby for the first few weeks but later he wanted to help Arthur on the ranch. Mary-Beth or Kieran keeping an eye on the boys then would be very much welcome, they wouldn’t even have to do anything, just sit doing their work or entertaining themselves and call one of them if Jack or yet unnamed boy(‘ _It’s a girl and her name is going to be Beatrice, John. Bee for short. My little princess.’_ John was going to feel so bad if the child would really turn out to be a boy. Arthur wanted a girl so badly.) would need something. Mary-Beth and Kieran wouldn’t even be full time nannies anyway, Jack and the new baby were still John and Arthur’s children and it was them who would take care of both. Their friends would only be needed if both men would decide to work on the ranch together sometimes or when they would need rest. Usually they were just going to switch the care almost every day so one of them could be working on the ranch while the other would take care of the kids all day.

They had everything figured out already, they were determined to do everything like the last time with Jack, so they could both be involved in their child life. They couldn’t imagine it any other way and they couldn’t wait to experience all the ups and downs of having an infant in their life again.

Right now John was having plenty of rest for later. When he was still carrying Jack, he worked around the camp till the very end. While he was tired a lot, he also didn’t want to just sit on his ass. There was only so much to do in the camp after all. But even bored out of his mind he preferred to not do much these days. He already risked this child’s life enough, he wasn’t going to do that again, even with innocent chores around the house. Arthur agreed.

They were probably paranoid, if things like falling out of the train didn’t kill their son then cleaning the house or feeding animals wouldn’t either. But John wasn’t that bored like the last time anyway. He was learning how to knit so Mary-Beth wouldn’t have to do it for them anymore, he had much more books to read than back then, Uncle sometimes kept him company while avoiding work given to him by Arthur(Arthur only didn’t mind because keeping John happy was more important than forcing that old man to work) and he had Jack with who he played every day or tried to taught some math now that the boy knew the numbers. He also cooked meals for the others when he wasn’t too tired, which wasn’t that often.

He was tired right now. He wanted to finish a book today but he was already dozing off before he put it away for a moment to admire his belly. He rubbed it gently, almost instantly getting a small kick in the answer. John smiled and picked up his book again, deciding to read some more before his eyes would shut on their own.

He only read two sentences when he heard the front door opening. It wasn’t Jack because the sound of running didn’t follow. Soon enough, Arthur, all sweaty and with the shirt clinging to his body, entered the day room.

“Hey,” he greeted John and smiled at him warmly while cleaning his dirty hands with some rug. John smiled back, eyeing his mate’s chest.

“Hey,” he answered and sighed, sinking into the couch. Somehow he managed to find the perfect position that didn’t hurt his everything. Small belly was really making it easier on his spine and legs.

Arthur walked closer, throwing a rag on the table by the couch and sitting on the armrest near John’s head. “How are you feeling?” he asked, gently brushing some hair from John’s forehead.

“The same as an hour ago,” John answered with an amused smile. Arthur was checking on him pretty regularly. “Tired.”

“You should move to our bedroom,” Arthur suggested, still threading his fingers through John’s hair. It wasn’t helping him to stay awake. “You’ll be more comfortable in the bed.”

“Nah, it’s good here.” He sighed again to confirm this. He was really comfortable, a rare occurrence when a tiny human is growing inside you. “I will spend hours looking for a perfect position if I move now.”

“Alright.” Arthur leaned down with another smile and pressed his lips against John in a sweet kiss. “Just rest then, I should be done in two hours, right for lunch.”

“I’ll cook you something,” John offered, raising his hand to keep his mate close when the alpha tried to move away.

“You don’t have to,” the alpha assured him. “I can cook myself. Or ask Jeremiah.”

John huffed.

Jeremiah was an omega Arthur hired to help around the house. Without Mary-Beth, Sadie helping around the ranch and Uncle being useless, there was no one to keep the house clean or to assist John sometimes when everyone else was busy and away from the house.

Enters Jeremiah, a young, eighteen years old omega from the local town that was happy to help. He was trying to move away from there and start a new life in the east and he was in desperate need for money. He knew nothing about animals but he cleaned and cooked for his family for years so he was perfect for the job of housekeeping.

He was at their ranch every day, cleaning and cooking when John was too tired or simply helping him. He was good at his job but John couldn’t call him a good kid. He wasn’t stealing or anything but he had his eyes on Arthur. 

John wasn’t worried, at all, but it was still irritating that the boy was making dreamy eyes at the clearly spoken alpha with an obvious mating mark on his neck. The kid was hopelessly in love, always following Arthur with his eyes and sighing after him. Not that John blamed him, he was in his place ten years ago, sometimes he still felt like a sixteen years old in love with the handsome and cocky alpha. And Arthur only got more beautiful with age and his cockiness turned into wisdom that was even more alluring.

John was falling in love over and over again with his mate every day. 

Jeremiah wasn’t that much of the problem. Young love was like that, it was capable of making people stupid. Apparently it made Jeremiah stupid enough to not hide his feelings for Arthur while in front of John. John was pretty much the enemy number one to that boy, every time Jeremiah was helping him, he looked like he wanted to do the opposite. But love didn’t make him stupid enough to do that.

Yet.

So Jeremiah was allowed to stay and continue his work, even if the boy was only doing it for Arthur and not from a good heart for John. Whatever the reason, he was doing what he was asked to. If he wasn’t busy chatting with Arthur that is. But while John appreciated the help sometimes, he hated when the boy was jumping around Arthur, ready to please him with everything, which wasn’t even his job.

It was one thing to let another omega cook for everyone but it was different to let it happen just for Arthur. John was sure that Jeremiah was waiting for the occasion to cook for the alpha and that he would put so much thought and love into it it was already making John sick.

John had no problems with others than him cooking for Arthur, he survived years of Pearson doing it and he was an omega too. He didn’t even like cooking all that much, Arthur was much better at it. No, he had a problem when the cooking was done with the intention to seduce, no matter if it would fail or not in the end. If John would allow that, the boy would only become bolder with his intentions. And while John wasn’t scared of losing Arthur, trusting his mate to stay faithful, it wouldn’t look right to let some other omega openly make advances towards John’s mate. Looking dreamily at Arthur? Fine, that was annoying but innocent and harmless, John couldn’t exactly tell him to stop and he wasn’t Colm to remove someone’s eyes, but Jeremiah would never cook for Arthur or do anything that would end up very personal.

Not on my goddamn watch, he thought, barely stopping himself from gritting his teeth and growling in irritation. Maybe he should talk with Jeremiah and explain that what he was doing wasn’t okay. Or talk with Arthur about it because so far the alpha seemed oblivious to everything and was just being friendly and a good boss. For Jeremiah it was almost courting for sure. 

“I’ll cook,” John insisted and smiled at Arthur. “You work all day, I can do this. I’m not that tired.”

Arthur snorted. “Not tired, you barely keep your eyes open, boy.”

“I’ll just take a nap now.” He was going to do that anyway before Arthur arrived.

His mate still didn’t think it was necessary. “You can ask…”

“Jeremiah is cleaning Jack’s room,” John interrupted him with a tight voice and turned his ear towards the boy’s room. There was no sound coming from there. “At least he was the last time I saw him.”

Which was an hour ago.

“He was in the barn with me five minutes ago.” Of course he was. “Sent him to the tailor in town to retrieve Jack’s new coat for the winter.”

Arthur leaned down to give him one more kiss. “Mmm,” John hummed with approval. “He outgrown his old one.”

It was still fine while they were up in the Grizzlies with the gang but now it was too small. The one they ordered to be made was specifically made bigger in case Jack would grow a little bit till the winter would arrive. Which was bound to happen, the boy was hitting his first growing spree.

Arthur stood up from the couch and John immediately missed fingers threading through his hair. “Just yell if you need help standing up,” the alpha told him, picking up his rag again.

“Very funny,” he huffed, irritated but with a soft smile still on his face because Arthur bent down for another kiss. 

“Sleep,” the alpha ordered, taking the book from John’s chest and covering him with a blanket that was lying on the backrest of the couch. “You look awful.”

“You’re so nice,” John answered sarcastically, already closing his eyes. He opened them one more time when he felt Arthur's hand on his belly rubbing it with affection.

“You too, princess, don’t bother your Pa too much,” he said to the baby inside.

John was too tired to correct his mate and just sighed, content and sleepy. It didn’t take him long to drift away.

He was woken up at some point by the door to Jack’s room cracking while being opened. They didn’t live in this house long but John already remembered many sounds it was making. He cracked his eyes open in time to notice Jeremiah carrying a package and disappearing inside.

Jack’s coat, John realized and closed his eyes again, ready to get back to sleep that was interrupted so suddenly. He didn’t even manage to doze off when he was disturbed again, this time by being watched. John’s skin crawled and he opened his eyes again, almost jumping startled when he noticed Jeremiah standing a few steps from the couch. He almost expected the kid to have a knife or other weapon in his hand but Jeremiah’s hands were empty, he just stared at John for some reason, his expression unreadable.

John forced himself to wake up more and rubbed at his eyes to see the kid better.

“You need something, Jeremiah?” he asked, shifting himself to be sitting. He went to pick up the book again, might as well get back to reading since he was awake, but Jeremiah’s cold voice stopped him mid reach.

“You don’t deserve him.”

John froze for a moment before looking up at the kid. His face wasn’t so unreadable anymore, in fact, he could clearly see the anger and spite in it.

“What?” he asked dumbfounded, not expecting the kid to be so bold and straight forward. He was sure Jeremiah would never go past the admiration phase and would spend the rest of his work here just dreaming he was the omega of the house instead of John.

What he was doing right now was not only bold but also inappropriate.

“How could an omega like you get such an alpha?” the kid asked again. John heard bitterness in his voice. “He deserves a real omega.”

This was getting ridiculous.

John snorted, which only made Jeremiah angrier, The kid clenched his fists and John wondered if he would try to fight. Probably not, he didn’t look like someone who would hurt a pregnant omega. And he was pretty sure the kid was scared of him regardless of his blessed state right now. John’s scars could be pretty intimidating. “Are you suggesting I’m fake?”

It wasn’t the first time he was hearing he wasn’t a real omega, he was used to it.

Jeremiah actually looked patronizingly at him. “Just look at you,” he huffed. “You’re pregnant, not sick and you’re lying all day, not helping around the house, hiring another omega to clean it. What omega let another omega walk around the house with their alpha?”

“I’m pretty sure it happens all the time in higher circles,” John answered calmly. Yet. He had no intention to get provoked by a fucking kid but who knows what would happen later.

That argument went through the kid’s head like a bullet. “Clearly Arthur is tired of you if he hired me. A better omega.”

“He hired you to help me, Jeremiah,” John reminded him. It was amazing how Arthur carrying about John and their baby got turned by Jeremiah into some sort of test to point who would be a better mate for the alpha. “And a better omega, really? What makes you better, huh?”

The correct answer would be ‘nothing’, this wasn’t even a competition and none of them were better than the other, but John wasn’t that naïve to think Jeremiah would say that. The kid really believed in what he was saying.

“I’m not lying around all day for once!”

John didn’t want to get angry because of this but he couldn’t help himself when Jeremiah used his pregnancy against him.

“I’m seven month pregnant!”

And he risked this pregnancy since the beginning enough already. He got mauled by wolves and shot two times, he fell off a fucking train while already pregnant, Micah almost punched him directly into stomach. It was a miracle the baby was still alive, he wasn’t going to risk it even by carrying a too heavy book!

But Jeremiah didn’t have to know that. Not knowing didn’t give him the right to insult John in his own house and accuse him of doing nothing, which wasn’t true anyway. John still worked and helped as much as he could around their new home, just less than he would normally be capable of. In fact, he would happily work harder instead of getting bored on the couch.

He wasn’t some lazy bum like Uncle, he loved hard work but Jeremiah believed otherwise because he only saw John resting, which would’ve still been justified even if John wasn’t so scared to lose a baby. When he was pregnant with Jack he was working harder and longer around the camp but he was resting just the same. Pregnancy wasn’t as easy as some people tried to say it was. Not even one bit. Everyone would be less willing to work in that state, Jeremiah should shut his mouth about that and do something productive since that was what he was paid for. He at least had a strength to do it.

“And that’s an excuse?” Jeremiah asked and snorted. “Pregnant or not, you should be taking care of the house and cooking meals for your alpha like a proper mate instead of lazing around.”

“I do as much as I can,” John justified himself. Why was he doing that? He owed Jeremiah no explanation. But he was so irritated already he couldn’t end this. “How many times were you pregnant? Because it’s my second pregnancy.” Jeremiah blushed, just a little but at least he had some decency to feel ashamed for scolding a pregnant omega for not working. “Oh, zero? End up pregnant then and we’ll talk how much energy you’ll have for daily chores. If I haven’t been pregnant, I would’ve been working my ass off on the ranch right now, helping Arthur build and tend the animals we have.”

“You think that makes it better? Doing an alpha work is not being a good or helpful mate, it just paints your alpha as weak. It’s already bad you marked him with your teeth, now you’re also turning him into a joke for the people in town. You’re humiliating him!”

“Nobody but you even see what we’re doing here!” John shouted. And even if they did, what should he and Arthur be ashamed of? That they both take care of their child and their home they both lived in? That Arthur was his just as much as he was Arthur’s?

“And maybe I should tell everyone what a terrible mate you are,” Jeremiah noticed, smiling smugly. John wanted to wipe that smile off his face with his fist. “Maybe then Arthur would finally understand he deserves better than what he has.”

John snorted. As if someone’s opinion would make Arthur leave him after ten years of being happily mated. He listened to this kind of horseshit already.

“And let me guess, that better is you, ain’t it?”

It was unnecessary to even ask.

“Of course, look at you.” John frowned at him, fighting the urge to really look. “Can’t clean, can’t cook or dress properly. Your hair is disgusting.” John hated himself for actually feeling self-conscious about it. He knew he was never the most handsome man out there but Arthur never complained, not really. Arthur loved his hair. “Don't even take care of your child, Arthur has to do some of those things for you while it should be you doing them.” Jack was Arthur's son too, it was normal he was taking care of him! It wasn’t only John’s job! “I would never neglect him like that. He would never have to cook for himself ever again because I would do it for him. I would take care of him, preparing him a bath every evening and treating him like a king like he is. I’m already doing some of that by cleaning his home. And I would take good care of our children. I would even take Jack as my own if he would stay with us.” John snarled loudly at the thought. This was going too far, talking about stealing his baby. ”I don’t understand what he sees in you and what drew him to you in the first place. You got pregnant and he felt obligated to mate with you? Or was it out of pity? Arthur is such a nice and kind man I wouldn’t be surprised. Why would he mate someone like you otherwise?”

In his anger, John lifted himself from the couch and stepped towards Jeremiah who took a step back.

“We’ve been mated for ten years!” he hissed at the other omega, enjoying the fear that appeared in his eyes. “I’m a good mate! I clean, I cook, I take care of our son and of my mate! Arthur does that too because he’s a good alpha who takes care of me. We share the work! And as you can clearly see in my pregnancy.” John pointed at his expended stomach and smirked. “He wants me just fine.”

Jeremiah gave him a contempt look.

“Maybe because the fertile womb and wet cunt is all you can offer?” he said, his voice spilling venom.

Jeremiah was lucky John was pregnant, otherwise John would’ve made him pick up his teeth from the floor.

“Get. Out,” he growled.

“Excuse me?”

Jeremiah stumbled back when John took a threatening step towards him again.

“You ain’t working here no more, boy.”

He wasn’t going to allow a person that insulted him work for him.

The kid gaped at him, shocked before the anger returned. “You can’t throw me out!” he protested. “You’re not the alpha of the house!”

“I'm the omega of the house and I'm telling you to leave my ranch now!” John ordered, a snarl in his voice.

Jeremiah flinched at his tone but he quickly relaxed when he heard the door being opened.

“Jesus, what’s the yelling all about?” Arthur’s voice reached them before the alpha entered the day room. Jeremiah’s whole face lit up immediately when he saw him. John rolled his eyes and moved away, holding a protective hand on his belly and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He shouldn’t have let himself be riled up like that, he needed to think of the baby and getting stressed wasn’t the best way to do it. 

“Let’s see what Arthur has to say about this,” Jeremiah suggested, turning towards Arthur eagerly.

“About what?” the alpha asked, confused.

“Your omega wants to throw me out,” the kid answered quickly, almost sniffing with saddens to look more pitiful.

“Really?” Arthur asked, surprised, looking between John and Jeremiah. “Well, I would be sad to see you go, you’re a nice fella.” As if he just won, Jeremiah grinned at John who just huffed. “I’ll pay you for today and you can go.”

John held up the laugh that almost escaped his throat when he saw Jeremiah’s shocked face. He looked at Arthur with big eyes, opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but no words were said.

“What?” he choked out finally.

Arthur gave him a half shrug and pulled a wallet from the pocket of his jeans. “John told you to go. Go,” he repeated and handed Jeremiah his quarter dollar for today.

Jeremiah didn’t take it, he kept staring at Arthur. “You don’t even know why he did it,” he pointed out, his voice tense.

“I trust my mate’s judgment, if he tells you to go, I don’t have to know the reason,” Arthur explained simply, forcefully putting money on the kid's palm.

“But…” he tried protesting, eyes filling with tears.

“Goodbye, Jeremiah,” John said firmly. “You have your alpha of the house opinion.”

Giving John his last hateful look, Jeremiah stomped out of the house on the verge of crying, forcefully shutting the door after himself. John sighed in relief and brushed the hair out of his face. His disgusting hair. He took back his hand as if it burned.

“What was that about?” Arthur asked, pointing at the door.

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised, breathing hard. Jeremiah was gone but his comments and attitude was still making John angry. “I’m pissed off, I want to ride for a while. I’m gonna prepare my horse,” he decided and moved to go outside.

Arthur stopped him by putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. “Sit down and calm down yourself, you’re fuming,” he noticed, worried. “I’ll prepare your horse.”

John took another couple of breaths and pushed the anger into the back of his mind, instead focusing on Arthur’s touch and his gentle words.

“That would be nice, thank you,” he replied and smiled.

Arthur smiled back and moved him towards the couch. “Maybe you want to eat? I was just going to make myself something.”

“Something to… Shit, it’s this late?!” he realized, standing up again just a second after he sat down. “I was going to make you lunch but I fell asleep.” Maybe he was a bad mate after all. “If it weren’t for Jeremiah standing near me like a creep I wouldn’t have woken up at all. I’m sorry, Arthur, you must be starving, gonna fix you something quick.”

Arthur watched him walk quickly to the kitchen.

“Hey, sit down, I can make something myself,” he assured, following him.

“No, I promised I would do it,” John insisted. Arthur was working all day, without John helping him. The least he could do was cook something for him so he could have something warm to eat already after returning to the house. “Go get my horse ready, I’ll make something in the meantime.”

He already pulled out the pots and rushed to the pantry for food.

“You sure?” Arthur asked, leaning against the doorway.

John turned to him and smiled. “Positive.” He was fine, still a little tired but he was capable of cooking something small. If his questionable cooking skills would allow that, that is.

“Okay.” Arthur walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

John purred happily. “I know.”

Arthur smiled at him and left. With how fast the alpha could saddle a horse, John knew he didn’t have much time so he didn’t go with a full meal one of them would cook for everyone but rather with something small. He quickly fried a smoked bacon, added some vegetables and fried two eggs. He was just putting everything on the table when Arthur entered the room.

“Hey, your horse is ready.”

“So is your lunch, enjoy,” he informed and picked up his holster with a gun from the hook near the door. He fastened it around his waist under Arthur's watchful eye. “Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

He needed to get away from the suffocating atmosphere that Jeremiah left behind, clear his head from negative thoughts and nature was the best for that.

“You sure you don’t want to eat with me?” the alpha asked just as John was going to open the door.

“I was eating all day, an apple there, some blueberries there,” he pointed at the bowl with fruits he left on the table near the couch. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, be careful.”

“I will,” he promised and left. His Quarter horse, a mare named Grace that replaced Old Boy after he was shot, was waiting for him by the stair to the porch, with a stool standing next to her. John smiled because of Arthur putting it there to help him climb the horse, which with a pregnant belly wasn’t easy anymore.

John gladly used the stool and mounted Grace who patiently waited for him to settle comfortably in the saddle before the rode off.

Well, walked off rather, because Grace wasn't even trotting, she just walked slowly. He was a skilled rider but even the best of them could fall from a horse and he didn’t want that. If the horse was walking, he had a bigger chance to stay in the saddle if something would suddenly spook Grace. She was a calm horse but not a very brave one, like almost any horse. 

It took some time but they finally left the ranch and the road behind, walking through the prairie. John looked around, enjoying the view that was his to watch for the rest of his life. This was it, their new home for forever, they made it, they escaped.

Starting a new life wasn't easy, they had to escape the law first and when they finally felt safe, running far away from Lemoyne and West Elizabeth, they started to look for their new home. They didn’t really have time to build something themselves. None of them knew anything about building a house and on top of that, John was too close to giving birth, which meant he couldn’t help with the heavy work and they needed the house as fast as possible to have a safe and warm place for their baby when it would arrive around the winter, and just for themselves when the colder weather would start. 

So with the money from their last robbery, they bought a ranch from an old man who couldn’t work on it anymore. It was a little run down and required some repairs but it was theirs. It was home.

Arthur worked hard on it with Sadie, patching up leaks, replacing floorboards and wallpapers while John helped tidying up the house and putting more colors and life into it. With everyone making sure he wasn't overworking himself of course. They bought new animals they were learning how to take care of, built new pens for them and now they waited for the spring so they could breed them and start selling things like goat milk or sheep wool. Arthur even made space for some crops already to plant vegetables, corn and fruits to have more of their own food for animals and for themselves.

There was still a lot to be done, the fence around their property still wasn’t finished but that was one of the last things on their list of things to do. It was a lot of hard work and John wished he could help more than just a little around the house and by taking care of Jack, but he really couldn’t. Sometimes it was impossible to even do that and Arthur needed to take over, abandoning the repairs and animals to work in the house. That’s why they hired Jeremiah, to make things easier for all of them till John would be able to work like he used to. And apparently, it was making John a bad mate.

John tightened his grip on the reins. Jeremiah had no right to speak to him like that, to question his relationship with Arthur. He knew them for a few weeks, he had no idea what happened in their life until then, how they liked to work or how being pregnant felt like. He called John lazy even though he was doing the best he could in his state. The kid was just bitter and jealous but to call John a bad mate just because he was being careful with his unborn son and because Arthur was working around the house? His house he lived in so he should clean it as well?

The worst part was he couldn’t even be angry at the kid for thinking that. That’s how he was raised, it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t feel bad for firing him, however, he was starting to feel bad for snapping at him, but words like that were sometimes making him so angry, even though he heard them many times before, both from omegas and alphas. They just couldn’t wrap their heads around the idea of mates sharing all the work, that the roles they forced people into was horse shit.

But no matter how good John knew the rules were stupid and how good he felt the way he and Arthur were, he couldn’t help but doubt. Every time someone was telling him he was a bad mate, that he was humiliating Arthur by being so independent, he wondered if maybe people were right? Maybe his own comfort wasn't worth Arthur feeling like a bad alpha and mate?

Because he was insulted too. They called him weak, submissive, disabled. Arthur was always saying he didn’t care but John saw it making him angry sometimes and he always hated it that he was the one that could fix it, make Arthur feel comfortable with his masculinity and being an alpha but never did because his own comfort was more important.

Maybe John just should back down and embrace the role society was demanding from him? Act like a proper house omega so Arthur could feel like a real alpha who takes care of the money and provides for his mate. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he would like it even better than how it was now. John was already doing all of the work around the house, he just shared it with Arthur. He liked cleaning and cooking for his family, he liked taking care of Jack, he didn’t feel any less because of it. But he liked hard work too. Chopping wood, tending animals, building and repairing stuff, hunting, protecting his family if needed and he would have to resign from that.

Would it be so bad? Would he feel worse if only Arthur would do this work like an alpha should while John would stay quiet and solely take care of the house and their children? 

Maybe being a good mate was letting your alpha feel good about himself too, no matter if it would make yourself feel bad. Just like Arthur was doing for the past years, always accepting John being who he wanted and never being an alpha he wanted to be. 

John groaned irritated, shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts. Arthur was happy like this. They both were, he shouldn’t think like any of them should change just because someone said so.

God, he hated this. Hated that even after ten years he was still sometimes doubting what kind of mate he was, doubting that Arthur wouldn’t tell him if he didn’t like something in their relationship. Doubting their bond. He hated that what others were saying was still affecting him just like back then, when he barely presented and he was getting angry whenever people asked him why he was so loud, why he was speaking when not asked. 

He shouldn’t allow people’s words mess with his head just because most of them couldn’t understand what he and Arthur had was good. It was none of their business anyway, if they liked the roles that were expected of them, fine, but John and Arthur didn’t and no one should tell them to change. Not Jeremiah, not a random fella on the street. It was their life, not someone else and their life was good.

Calming himself down, John led his horse towards the nearby river. When they got there, getting down wasn't easy but he managed and walked to a tree growing nearby. He hitched the mare to a lower branch and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

“I hope I can get on my own, otherwise we’ll have a problem,” he chuckled to Grace and sighed, letting his eyes drop. Now that the anger left his body he was feeling exhausted again and nap sounded like a good idea right now. His baby agreed, it wasn’t moving much so John had an actual chance to rest instead of waking up after a couple of minutes to a baby dancing in his belly.

With Grace to warn him about any danger, he felt safe enough to doze off for an hour or two. Not much time had passed when he was woken up by something wet touching his face. Grimacing, he opened his eyes and looked right into a dog’s muzzle.

“Hey, boy,” John greeted him, gently petting the dog who happily barked. John looked around to determine the dog’s sex. “Sorry, should have said girl,” he chuckled, scratching the animal under the chin. The dog panted, her tail wagging like crazy and moving her entire butt with it. She looked like a Labrador but John wasn’t a big expert on dogs.

“Fairy, get back here!”

Dog’s ears perked up and she ran away. John looked up to see a man with a rifle on his back heading his way. Fairy barked at him and ran around him happily a couple of times before returning to John for another scratch.

“Ah, sorry sir, hope she didn’t hurt you, she can get really excited,” the man apologized nervously when he joined them. He was an older alpha, probably hunting.

John smiled at him. “She is very friendly,” he said, petting the dog again. Fairy’s tongue lolled out of her muzzle in a sign of pure happiness.

“That’s great,” the man answered, looking around. He frowned when he didn’t find whatever he was looking for. “Don’t want to intrude but are you here alone, sir?”

“Yeah, taking a break from the house,” John explained. Fairy laid down next to him now and put her head on his belly, nuzzling it a little, almost protectively. Only then John noticed the dog was pregnant herself.

The man nodded. “I thought you were hurt for a second,” he admitted with a smile, eyeing John’s belly. “Do you…” The alpha cleared his throat. “Need help, perhaps? Getting back to the house or informing your alpha?”

“No, thank you, only with getting up,” John replied, blushing a little. He could probably get up by himself but having someone help was quicker. He could use stretching his joints a little right now. The alpha hurried to give him a hand and in a few seconds, John was back on his feet. “Thank you.”

The man tipped his hat at him. “My pleasure,” he said and looked down at Fairy who stood her guard beside John. “She likes you. Must be a parent thing.”

“Probably,” John agreed and turned to Grace. “I’ll be going now, thanks for the help, mister.”

“You sure you don’t need nothing else?” the man asked. John could feel his eyes on him, watching him carefully.

“I’m fine” he assured, sending the stranger a smile. “I live nearby and my alpha knows where I went.”

Well, kind off. But John had no doubt Arthur would be able to track him down. There were not many places where he could hide around here and in his state, he couldn’t run away that far either.

“Well, if you’re sure, sir. Good day!”

“And to you too,” John replied, watching as the stranger left. “Well, let’s walk around a little,” he suggested to Grace when he untangled her reins. “I’m sure you’re already sick of your Pa moving so much today” he said to the belly, amused. “Well too bad, I heard walking is good for pregnant omegas.”

He spent some time walking, then resting, then walking again and just enjoying nature. He drank a little from the river and picked up a wild carrot to share with Grace. It was a good idea to stay away from the house. When the sun was finally setting down and it was time to go back, he felt relaxed, calm and sleepy, ready to go to bed with his alpha who was waiting for him at home.

John smiled at the thought and let Grace enter a trot to get to the ranch faster. Sadie and Arthur were done for the day, the animals had been locked for the night, only the doors to the stable were still open and Uncle was waiting outside.

“What are you doing here?” John asked, riding closer.

Uncle stood up from the bale of hay he was sitting on and walked towards Grace. “Arthur asked me to take care of your horse when you arrive.”

“And you just agreed, no fusing?”

Arthur probably forced him to do it. Or bribed him with something.

“Hey, I’m a gentleman, I won’t let a pregnant omega do the hard work,” Uncle pointed out, offended. “Oh, careful,” he warned, holding John by the hips while he was climbing down from the saddle.

John stepped on the ground and instantly regretted not sitting anymore. After walking so much his legs were tired more than normal. The bell of hay Uncle was using previously looked so comfortable now. “Thank you,” he said to the alpha and grabbed Grace’s reins, leading her to the stable. Uncle followed.

“I heard you chased Jeremiah away,” he said, opening the door wider for John and his horse. It was so strange to get any real help from Uncle, Arthur must’ve really scared him. “Good, he was crossing the line there, sweet talking to an alpha right under his omega’s nose.”

“If some of your stories are true, you often did the same but you sweet talked to omegas behind their mate’s backs,” John pointed out. Not that he believed any of those stories were true. If Uncle had omegas in his life, they probably weren’t married or mated. He would’ve been too scared getting shot to start anything with a taken omega.

“That’s different, I’m an alpha, we can’t control who we’re attracted to.”

John huffed, amused. “Sounds problematic.”

Uncle nodded. “Being an alpha is hard.”

“I’m sure it is,” he agreed with a roll of his eye and after stopping with Grace, he began preparing her for the night.

“Alright, give me the reins.” Not waiting for an answer, Uncle gently shoved him away from the mare. “Go eat something and sleep. Arthur made dinner.”

That sounded like a good idea. He didn’t want to stay here any longer anyway, he just wanted to sit or preferably lay down and sleep for the next twelve hours or more.

“You ain’t going to join us?” he asked on his way to the door.

Uncle turned to him, panting after picking up the saddle from Grace’s back. “Look at the time, John,” he stuttered. “It’s way past dinner time. I have a whisky with my name on it waiting for me in my shed.”

“Right,” John nodded, smiling. “Well, good night, Uncle.”

“Good night, John.”

John raised his hand in a goodbye as well and left, slowly walking towards his house, feeling more tired the closer he was getting. Climbing those few steps to the porch seemed like climbing Mount McKinley. One of their cats watched him with something that resembled pity. John glared at the animal and walked past it, getting to the door, wondering if maybe he went too far today.

He placed the hand on his belly but the baby was quiet for a while now, probably sleeping. He hoped that his son was just as tired as him and nothing was wrong. 

When John finally entered his house, he felt a rush of affection because of the sight that welcomed him. He could see Arthur in the kitchen, cleaning after dinner while Jack was on the floor of the day room, playing with wood carved animals they made for him. John’s heart felt like it was going to burst. It was his, his family, his home. He never thought he would get it but here it was, waiting for him to come back. And in just two months, there would be one more person to come back home to.

Smiling, John rubbed his belly again and that’s when Jack noticed him first, sprinting to him right away.

“Pa!” he shouted, colliding with John’s legs, careful about his belly that he stared at with a big grin. “Can I feel the baby moving?”

John smiled at his son and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, son, he fell asleep a while ago.” Jack pouted, which made John chuckle. Arthur watched the exchange with a smile before taking a break to throw the dirty water from washing dishes through the back door. “Don’t worry, he’ll be moving planty for a while now.”

Jack jumped in place excited. “Well, call me when he starts. I want to feel it!” he exclaimed and returned to play with his toys.

“I will.” John promised, even if Jack wasn’t listening to him anymore. Arthur joined them in the day room. “Hey.”

Arthur placed a short kis on his lips. “Good ride?” he asked, smiling warmly.

“Yeah. I calmed down,” he replied and sat down on the couch. Arthur kneeled down in front of him to help him take off his boots. John sighed when his feet were free.

“I still don’t know from what,” the alpha reminded, taking the boots to put them by the door where his own and Jack’s were standing. They were usually walking only in socks or barefoot around the house when they weren't going out anymore.

John was ready to talk about it, knowing it wouldn’t cause him to get angry again but Jack imitating some sorts of sounds of two fighting animals reminded him they weren't alone, and what he wanted to tell shouldn’t be heard by their son.

“Not around Jack,” he whispered and not a moment later, Jack got to them, all excited again.

“Pa, Daddy helped me read.” Jack climbed the coach next to John, a big book in his hand. “I read the whole page alone!”

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing.” John wrapped an arm around Jack and tucked him against his side. The boy wiggled till he got comfortable, opening the book on the page he had marked with a leaf.

“Wanna hear?” he asked enthusiastically, buzzing in place.

John smiled at his son. “Sure.”

Arthur left then, getting back to the kitchen. While Jack read, John heard rustling of the pans coming from there. After a few minutes, the alpha returned with a plate filled with warm food. “Thank you,” John mouthed at him to not interrupt their son who was very invested in reading, pronouncing every word with care and focus. He came a long way since Hosea started teaching him the first time not so long ago.

Still terribly missing his father, John blinked away the tears and started eating as Arthur sat next to him and Jack continued to read.

At some point, the boy made a small mistake but he noticed it right away.

“Oh no, I read that wrong.”

Jack pouted and bowed his head, embarrassed of his mistake.

“That’s fine, you did great, son,” John assured him, brushing the boy’s hair with a free hand.

“I didn’t mess up earlier, I swear!” Jack looked over him at Arthur. “Daddy, tell Pa!”

Arthur put a hand over his chest. “He read it flawlessly,” he swore, a small smile playing on his lips. John couldn’t help himself but lean towards his mate and kiss him briefly despite the disgusted noise Jack made at them.

“I’m sure he did. He’s a quick learner.” John turned back to his son to look at him proudly. “We’ll have to send you to school if you keep it going.”

“I don’t want to go to school!” the boy protested immediately. He tossed the book to the side and wrapped an arm around John’s belly. “I want to stay here and play with my brother.”

“Or sister.” John snorted when Arthur corrected their son. The alpha grinned at him.

“Pa says it’s a boy,” Jack pointed out, snuggling with the belly.

“Your Pa ain’t always right,” Arthur noticed and glared at John who snorted again. “Go play a little more, I’ll make you a bath in a minute.”

“I don’t want a bath!”

John watched with a smile as Arthur looked at Jack affectionately. “You’re filthy, filthy boys go to a bath.”

“No they don’t!” he yelled, a little angry. John was having none of that.

“Listen to your Daddy, Jack,” he said, sternly, and eat some more food. He was feeling better with his stomach filling up.

Jack pouted again and slid off the couch dramatically. “I hate washing,” he murmured and picked up his toys.

“Can’t imagine why is that,” Arthur chuckled and looked at John. “Do you?”

“Hey, I like washing,” he protested. “I just hate how much time it takes.”

It would probably take less if he wasn't so scared to get his face wet.

“You only like washing when I bath with you.”

John shrugged and ate another bite of his dinner, smiling cheekily at Arthur. “It’s more interesting like that.”

Arthur looked at him tenderly before getting up. “Finish your dinner, darling, I’ll wash our unruly son.”

“Let me know if you need a hand to catch him,” John offered, already seeing Jack trying to sneak away.

“I think I can handle a four years old.”

And handled he did. It took him a few minutes of chasing after Jack around the house but John had a suspicion Arthur allowed that because he was having just as much fun with the chase as Jack had with running, squealing and laughing every time his Daddy was getting close to him.

John watched the whole chase with adoration till it ended with Arthur carrying Jack in front of him and upside down to the bathroom. He ate his dinner while the two were inside. Every now and then he heard Jack laughing and Arthur chuckling softly in response. And splashing. Lots of it. John didn’t envy Arthur whipping the floor later.

He finished his dinner, cleaned the plate in the kitchen and was just sipping the tea he made for himself when Arthur emerged from the bathroom, carrying a sleepy Jack wrapped only in the towel towards the boy’s room. They had yet to prepare it for their other child, there was no rush since the baby would be sleeping in their room during the first year or so.

John followed them with his tea and watched as Arthur took Jack’s nightgown from the drawer of a dresser and helped the boy put it on. Jack was practically sleeping on his feet so Arthur picked him up again and put on the bed. John stepped closer then, tucking the boy in.

“Good night, Pa, good night Daddy,” Jack mumbled into his pillow. His eyes were already closed but he still reached towards John belly, barely grazing it with the tips of his fingers. “Good night, little brother.”

“Good night, Jack,” Arthur replied, smoothing Jack’s still wet hair.

“Sleep well,” John added, watching with a smile how Jack snuggled into the sheets. He loved having his own real bed. And he and Arthur loved that they could provide it for him finally. “Love you,” he followed in a whisper, just in case Jack was already asleep.

“Love you too,” the boy slurred, smiling to himself.

After turning off the light, Arthur and John left the room, leaving the door ajar in case Jack needed to get to them at night. As much as he loved having his own bed(and them too), he wasn’t yet used to it completely after four years of always sleeping with his fathers. Sometimes he was waking up at night just missing sleeping with them and not having his fathers to snuggle into. Other times he was scared after a bad dream. He liked to sneak into their bedroom then, squeezing between them and seeking comfort, something that a joined purring and a good hug couldn’t provide.

“I’m exhausted, can we go to bed?” John asked after they returned to the day room and he finished his tea. He was ready to sleep on his feet like Jack just a minute ago.

Arthur smiled with sympathy. “The water for our bath should be ready,” he informed, speaking quietly to not disturb Jack. “I can use it alone but… care to join me?”

John didn’t need much convincing, his limbs hurt, his back hurt, his feet, which was normal for a while now but after half of the day spent on walking, it was even worse. A warm water should help. “That sounds nice.”

The bath was better than nice. The water was warm, not too hot and it helped relax his tired muscles. He practically melted in it and when Arthur started to wash him while sitting behind him, John almost fell asleep on the spot because they didn’t talk softly like usual, they just sat in silence, listening to the crackling coming from the fireplace.

In the back of his head there was a thought that it should be the other way around, he should be the one washing Arthur, who spent the whole day doing hard, physical work. That’s what a good mate would do. He tried to silence that thought but it stayed with him through the whole bath.

God damn you, Jeremiah.

Arthur cleaned after both baths, while John headed to their bedroom already, his eyes wandering for a moment to the crib standing in the corner, waiting for the new baby. He dropped the towel on the rocking chair near it and picked his nightgown, since his usual drawers or any union suit wouldn’t fit him with that belly.

He watched his body for a moment in the mirror. When he found out about the pregnancy while still staying in Sisika, he didn’t expect to see the barely visible bump grow so much. Hell, even after Arthur and Sadie busted him out he was almost completely sure that even with being extremely careful from then, something would go wrong later and he would lose the baby. When he woke in the ditch after falling off the train, that was the first thought in his head. That he lost the baby. But it was still inside him and apart from the pain in his back because of landing on his own rifle, and a swell in his knee, he was fine and so was the baby. Miraculously.

“I don’t know how you did it but you’re one strong baby,” he chuckled, rubbing the belly and getting a light kick in response. John rolled his eyes. “Of course you woke up when I’m going to sleep.”

With a sigh he put on his nightgown, just as Arthur entered the bedroom. They smiled at each other briefly before the alpha focused on getting dressed himself while John brushed his hair a little after it got tangled in the bath.

He was still standing in front of the mirror when Arthur walked to him and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around John’s belly. The alpha hid his face in John’s neck and purred when he felt a kick under his palm.

“So why does Jeremiah doesn’t work for us anymore?” he asked, nuzzling John’s throat lovingly. “I thought you liked him.”

John snorted. “You liked him, I barely spoke to him,” he answered, putting the brush back on the small table by the mirror. “You on the other hand, was talking to him all the time.”

They looked at each other in a mirror, a small smile on Arthur’s lips.

“Well, mostly he was talking sweetly to me,” he corrected.

John turned in his arms to face him, surprised. “So you knew he was interested.”

Arthur’s smile grew. “I’m not blind, of course I noticed.” The alpha’s expression got a little more serious. “I never reacted in a way that would encourage the boy. I thought maybe you did notice too and got jealous, that’s why you wanted him to go.”

“I had no reason to be jealous, I trust you,” he assured, seeing that Arthur was worried about that.

“Then why?”

John looked away, anger bubbling inside him again when he remembered Jeremiah’s words.

“He insulted me.”

With a corner of his eyes, John could see how sympathy showed up on Arthur’s face. “Your scars?” he asked, gently, touching one of them.

John huffed, amused, letting his mate brush the scars. It was always giving John some sort of comfort, assuring him that Arthur really didn’t mind them and was finding them attractive. “I know my scars are ugly. Calling them that is the same as telling me I have a nose. It’s not insulting.”

He was used to people being repulsed by his scars in one way or another. He never was that pretty anyway.

“They’re not ugly,” Arthur assured right away, like always. His thumb brushing the scars on John’s cheek gently.

“You’re biased,” John noticed with a smile that Arthur returned.

The smile turned into a smirk suddenly as Arthur touched his hair next. “Your hair is ugly when you don’t wash it.”

John swatted his hand away. “Asshole,” he growled but couldn’t help and grinned again before sighing. “Jeremiah called me a bad mate,” he revealed, already feeling Arthur getting tense a little. “He insinuated I’m a bad parent. There was some jabs at my looks too. He was insulting me and in the process, insulting you as well, questioning the depth of our relationship. He said you deserve better.”

Despite being clearly angry, Artuhr smiled fondly. He touched John’s hair again but this time to tuck it behind his ear. “I already got too much.”

“Sweet talker,” John chuckled. “That’s it. I told him to go.”

Arthur nodded. “You did good,” the alpha assured him. “He had no right to say all of that to your face.”

“He’s lucky I’m pregnant and couldn’t strangle him.”

Arthur placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled. “Always so aggressive.”

“You love it in bed,” John replied cheekily.

“I do. Speaking of bed, come one, it’s calling our names.”

John was happy to oblige. Arthur turned off the light while John laid down on the bed and tried to find a comfortable position. With the help of a couple additional pillows he managed to settle and he sighed, content. Arthur joined him shortly after, getting behind and wrapping himself around his body protectively.

John was sure he would fall asleep right away but even after he closed his eyes, the sleep didn’t want to come, because Jeremiah’s words were still twirling in his head, screaming at him and glowing like a beacon, not letting him rest till his doubts could be reassured.

“Am I?”

“Hmm?” Arthur hummed sleepily.

“A bad mate?”

Arthur sighed, his whole body moving with it. “You know you ain’t,” he murmured eventually, still half asleep.

“I want to hear it from you.”

Deep down he knew he wasn’t. It was ridiculous to think so, Arthur never complained, if anything, it was everyone around that did while the two of them were happy. Yet here he was, lying in bed, vulnerable and asking his mate for some assuring words because some brat told him he was a bad mate. Ha hated that it was all he needed to doubt himself, he was usually handling such accusations very well, telling everyone who was questioning their relationship to get lost and not stick their nose where they didn’t belong. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy. It wouldn’t be the first time it was messing with his emotions.

Arthur took another sigh before he started speaking. “Well, if a good omega mate is supposed to stay in the kitchen, please their alpha and not open their mouth too often, especially to question their alpha, then you're a terrible mate.”

John snorted and turned to his other side so they could see each other. “I was always proud of that,” he admitted.

“Don’t know about good or wrong but you’re perfect for me,” Arthur said softly, grasping John's face with his hand. John smiled shyly at him. “You are always there for me, you support me, keep me grounded and remind me not to be a fool. And you let me be that person for you too.” John could feel his eyes getting watery. Arthur continued talking. “You’re an amazing father and a partner, my best friend and I couldn’t ask for a better mate.” Arthur finished his speech with a gentle but loving kiss he placed on John’s mouth. John returned it, savoring the press of the alpha’s lips on his, their warmth and taste when he licked them briefly. They both sighed in content when Arthur moved away slightly, still holding John’s face. “So yeah, I think we can call it being a good mate. I hope I’m at least half as good to you as you’re to me.”

“Keep talking like that and you will,” he encouraged the alpha and grinned at the scowl that appeared on Arthur’s face.

“I’m trying to be romantic to cheer up my omega,” he reminded with a huff.

“You was doing great, sorry for interrupting, continue.”

The only thing stopping Arthur from pressing all against John right now was the belly between them. But Arthur still tried, nipping at John’s throat playfully. “Oh now you want me to continue. You’re fishing for compliments now, boy.”

John laughed when Arthur’s short beard tickled him. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Arthur huffed again and raised his head to look at John. “I mean it. I can clean and cook for myself, I’m not a grown baby to be taken care of like one by you,” he said, his hand rubbing John’s arm. “Unless you want to, whatever makes you feel good in your skin.”

“What we have now makes me feel good in my skin.”

He wouldn’t have it any other way. He liked doing small things for Arthur, loved the little smile the alpha would give him after John placed a plate with food in front of him. Or when he would discover that John fixed the hole in his clothes without Arthur having to ask. He was doing those things because he loved making Arthur happy and taking care of him, not because he felt obligated to. And he loved getting those things in return. Because Arthur loved making him happy with small things too.

“Good, me too.”

“You sure? People talk.”

“Let them,” Arthur simply answered. “Yours and our children’s opinion is the only one that matters to me anyway. I never felt bad with how things were between us. Sometimes it makes me angry how people talk but I’m proud of what we have. I’ve been for ten years,” he confessed fondly. “I like taking care of you, cooking for you. Washing your clothes, pampering you. But not too much, you would get lazy.”

“Screw you,” John laughed.

Arthur chuckled as well. “We’re taking care of each other in every way and I love that. I wouldn’t change it for anything. I’m happy like that, I always was. Never felt like I'm missing something for not being ‘a proper alpha’.”

“Me too.” Anything that Jeremiah said earlier didn’t matter anymore to John and he could feel his doubts vanishing, replaced by the joy Arthur and their bond was bringing him, just like it should be. He raised his hand for a shake. “Partners?”

Arthur squeezed his palm firmly.

“Partners,” he agreed.

They didn’t release their hold, they just changed it, entwining their fingers together and lying their joined hands between them.

“I bet many omegas would be jealous of me right now,” John whispered, feeling sleepy again and ready to doze off. “Jeremiah clearly was.”

“Mmm,” Arthur hummed and leaned for a kiss. “Good thing I snatched my perfect match when I did.”

“I would never stop trying if you refused me back then,” John promised him seriously. He never had doubt about who he wanted his mate to be and he wouldn’t just give up. Especially knowing Arthur felt the same.

“I know. That’s one of the things I love about you,” Arthur admitted with affection in his voice. “You’re one stubborn sonofabitch.”

John grinned smugly. “You’re welcome.”

Despite both of them being tired, Arthur started another kiss. It was slow for a while but when the alpha slipped his tongue inside John’s mouth, it quickly became heated and they both moaned. John felt a warm throb between his legs and if it weren’t for his belly, he was sure, he would feel Arthur’s hardness as well.

Arthur separated their lips and looked at John with lust filled eyes. “You want to?” he asked, panting. His thumb stroked the skin on John’s collarbone where the night gown wasn’t covering it. 

John licked his lips. The more he looked into the want in Arthur’s eyes, the more urgent the pulsing between his thighs was. He felt the wetness there when he shifted. “Don’t think I can return the favor,” he admitted. The kiss woke him up a little but after the climax, he would be soon asleep like a baby. This far into pregnancy they decided not to have traditional sex, so they would have to take turns with each other. Which John didn’t have strength for. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to fall asleep soon.”

He would be too tired to even stroke Arthur’s cock.

“That’s fine, I can take care of both you and myself,” Arthur said and smiled smugly at him before moving.

John turned onto his beck and sat against the pillows, because lying down with a big belly, even for a short time, wasn’t very comfortable.

Arthur lifted John’s nightgown out of the way and settled between his legs that the omega eagerly spread for him. At the first touch of the alpha’s fingers there, John let out a sigh and relaxed into the pillows.

“Good?” Arthur asked with a smile, gently rubbing John’s pulsing clit.

“Yeah,” he sighed and let his legs go slack, spreading even wider.

Arthur chuckled and bowed down. John tossed his head back and bit into his lip to silence himself when Arthur licked him, spreading his folds with his tongue and pressing the tip into the clit. More slick leaked out of him and the alpha happily lapped at it, moaning at the sweetness and pressing his face into John’s crotch.

John wanted to curse his belly for being in a way to grab Arthur’s hair, because he wanted to grasp something so badly. He settled for the sheets under himself that he twisted as Arthur continued eating him out, making obscene, slurping sounds that was only making everything more arousing. In moments like that, John was glad that their bedroom was so far away from Jack’s, otherwise it would’ve been embarrassing.

“Shit, Arthur,” John gasped when Arthur sucked on his clit while his finger slipped inside him. John squeezed around them tightly and his body convulsed with pleasure. He stared at the ceiling, panting and moaning, helplessly clutching the sheets between his fingers while he wanted it to be Arthur’s hair, so he could drag the alpha’s face even closer to himself.

Arthur continued giving him pleasure, skillfully licking John in all the right places. His free hand was resting on John’s thigh, keeping it spread but he moved it suddenly, making sure to scratch the sensitive skin there. John’s legs shook and they closed a little, but soon fell wide open again when Arthur pulled out his fingers and kept John’s folds spread to thrust a tongue inside of him.

John moaned and pushed his hips towards his mate, begging for more. Arthur chuckled, that smug asshole, as his tongue fucked John’s cunt in a fast pace. John’s breathing increased and his body became tense with the approaching orgasm.

Arthur’s free hand found its way to John’s ass cheek and started kneading it. The alpha groaned when he squeezed it the first time and he pushed his tongue inside of John even more enthusiastically, once again pressing his whole face against him.

“Arthur,” John mewled, squirming on the bed with the intensity of the pleasure given him by his mate.

Arthur hummed in response and moved his hand again, slipping a finger between the globs of John’s ass, grazing the hole there but not sliding in. Not without anything to ease the friction. John let go of the sheets and grabbed the headboard instead when he shuddered violently. He practically rubbed his cunt over Arthur’s face, desperate to feel his stubble scratch him in such a sensitive place and trying to pull that skillful tongue even deeper. 

The alpha grabbed his thighs strongly with both hands, piercing the skin with his fingernails which would no doubt leave marks. Letting out a moan that was muffled easily, he pressed his face between John’s legs as close as he could, nose pressing against the clit, warm pants of air hitting it, tongue deep inside the hot cunt, thrusting in and out quickly, hungrily lapping inside.

John’s abdomen clenched tightly and he felt an intense heat burning between his legs before it spread through his whole body as he came with a loud moan, his body tensing and fingers gripping the headboard for dear life. Arthur kept his thighs open, even when John tried to close them but they soon went lax anyway as his whole body became pliant when the pleasure left, so did the strength.

He dropped his arms and sagged against the pillow, whimpering uncomfortably as Arthur continued pleasuring his oversensitive body that was shaking with another sparks of pleasure the alpha’s tongue was still bringing him. John could come again like that, he did many times in the past but he was so tired his eyes were already closing on their own and he didn’t want another orgasm right now. Even if it did feel kind of nice.

“Off,” he said, wishing he could push Arthur away with his foot like he would normally do. Not that he needed to, one word and Arthur moved away, but not before licking John’s cunt one last time, all the way from the clenching hole to his clit, purring with enjoyment.

Shuddering with pleasure and only a little bit of discomfort, John moaned weakly and glared at the smug alpha whose chin was coated with slick, red lips glistening with it. Before he could tell him to stop grinning like that, John felt a strong kick directly into his kidney. His hand flew to the hurting spot as he groaned. 

“You woke the baby,” he complained.

Wiping the slick off his chin, Arthur chuckled and put John’s night gown back in place. “Sorry, princess,” he said and kissed John’s belly.

“You’ll feel so dumb when you see it’s a boy,” John noticed, already turning to his side to get comfortable again and finally fall asleep.

“We’ll see.” Arthur smiled at him with confidence before he kissed John on the cheek too. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, gathering every pillow around himself to be comfy. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Arthur replied and left the bedroom to take care of himself.

John fell asleep but he woke up when Arthur returned a few minutes later and carefully slipped behind John, wrapping an arm around him and his belly. John sighed, content, pressing against his mate’s chest. He felt Arthur kissing him on the back of the neck before he fell asleep again.

Jeremiah was right about one thing. John probably didn’t deserve an alpha like Arthur. But he had him, Arthur chose him and no one could do anything about it or how happy they were in their relationship.

And they were going to make sure it would stay like that. Together. As partners.


End file.
